<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where We Come Alive by harrietpotter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968123">Where We Come Alive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrietpotter/pseuds/harrietpotter'>harrietpotter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrietpotter/pseuds/harrietpotter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I can feel it risin'<br/>Golden waves of sound<br/>We're shakin' the horizon<br/>Like thunder on the ground</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Gabriel (Supernatural) &amp; Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec choked out a gasp, blood falling from his lips as the demons sword penetrated his lungs. He heard screaming as the demon sheathed it's sword smugly before being killed by Jace, rage alight his face. Dirt crunched under Jace and Isabelle's feet as they ran forward to catch him as he stumbled into a fall. Jace reached him first, cradling his head in his lap as he lay Alec's body down.</p><p>"Alec, no, no, no, Alec you're going to be find, We'll just use iratze, you'll be fine!" Isabelle denied as she started to draw the rune on his chest, tears blurring her vision and hands trembling. Alec reached out weakly and pushed her hand away with a gentle smile that turned into a grimace of pain.</p><p>"Izzy, stop," he croaked out, "you know iratze doesn't work like that, it doesn't heal poison from greater demons," he smirked weakly at her, "hey," he reached out and touch his hand to her face, stroking her cheek tenderly, "I'll be fine, I'm stronger than-" he cut himself off as he choked, blood spilling past his lips. His eyes turned to Jace who had tears in his eyes, denial etched into his very being.</p><p>"Hey," he smiled, "my parabatai's going to look out for my sister right?" He smiled wryly, as he looked both of them in the eyes, "I won't be there to do it myself so look out for each other, yeah?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper as the life drained from him.</p><p>"Alec, you're not going to die on me, you don't get to do that!" Jace shouted angrily, tears soaking his face.</p><p>"Hey," he coughed his hand lifted up and cupped Jace's face, his other gripping Isabelle's hand tightly, "te amo, hermano, hermana," he choked out one last time before hia hands fell limp, dropping from their placements. And onto the ground.</p><p>The silence stretched before two agonized screams rang into the night.</p><p> </p><p>Alec awoke on the ground, watching his siblings scream and rage at the world, his heart breaking at the sight of them. He reached out towards Isabelle to wrap his arms around her. As soon as he touched her he fell through her like a ghost. A ghost? Was that what he was now? He smiled bitterly as he watched for hours as they barely pulled themselves together to drag his body to the Institute. He watched his parents stony faces, his siblings glancing at them with pure hatred when they showed no sorrow or remorse for his death, only disdain. He watched as the New York Institute mourned heavily for their greatest leader in history, he cried until he could cry no more when the institute rallied together after the discovery that the greater demon was hired by the Clave to kill Alec. He watched as they subtly taught their neighboring institutes of his tale and greatness, and how finally more than half the shadowhunters quietly took over the Clave, creating laws and making traditions in his honor, and all the while he raged at the world's unfairness.</p><p> </p><p>One year after his death in the month of October in the year 2005, the Clave had finally been reformed, getting into contact with other downworlders and making a council in the shadow world in the honor of Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Their was Isabelle Lightwood, representing the shadowhumters, Raphael for the vampires, Luke Garroway for the werewolves, The Seelie Queen, and Magnus Bane for the Warlocks. They were still sending out envoys for the civil downworld parties. Even the Downworlders had heard of the tale of Alec Lightwood, and they were very grateful for his existence as a martyr. If not for his death and the discovery of his assassination his people would not have had the courage to rebel so openly. Just as the meeting began, a courier slammed the doors open, breathing harshly a CD tucked in his hand.</p><p>"Councilor Lightwood this was just delivered to your office!" He called out hurriedly.</p><p>"And why couldn't this have waited until later?" Isabelle Lightwood asked incredulously, as the Council looked on in interest.</p><p>"Because your brother Maxwell claims he saw his big brother deliver it," he answered nervously.</p><p>"So Jace sent over something, I could've looked at it later!" She rolled her eyes fondly at the thought of her brother.</p><p>"That's just it Councillor Lightwood, Max claims it wasn't Jace Lightwood he saw, but Alexander," the courier finished hurriedly. The room fell into a stunned silence, before Isabelle's eyes clouded with rage, "I'm going to rip whoever impersonated my brother limb from limb," her voice was eerily calm as she took the tape from the trembling courier, who practically fled the room. She inserted the disk into her laptop the entire council leaned toward eagerly to see the latest gossip. The Tape switched on nearly knocking Isabelle's breath out at the sight of the likeness to her brother, the day he died.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>"Hey, Isabelle, Jace, Max, this is my video diary for my unlife," the face smirked wryly, "today marks month six since my death, surprise, I'm a ghost," he chuckled awkwardly as he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck nervously, "so I decided to record this as I've finally figured out how to manifest myself physically," he smiled sadly, "I would've shown myself to you, but you're happy, and well, you've moved on, don't need your big brother anymore," his face grinned bitter-sweetly, "by the time this diary is done I'll have moved on to heaven or hell, or wherever people go when they die. I wont send it until I'm sure its goodbye though," he smiled sadly, "if your watching this, I just want to say something I never got to," he paused before smirking happily, tears in his eyes, "I'm proud of you, not just because you overthrew that asshole council and got justice for everyone, but because your strong and your amazing, and I couldn't be prouder to be your big brother."</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>the video froze on the smiling face of Alec Lightwood, and it was silent for a long moment, before Isabelle's eyes teared up and she silently cried. The councilors looked at each other in alarm before turning towards Isabelle in concern. Over the last six months, they had all bonded over the death of loved ones and anger at the Clave and were close friends, so to see Izzy break down, was concerning if not alarming.</p><p>"Izzy, darling?" Magnus asked hesitantly.</p><p>"Sorry," she apologized after a moment of silence, "only Alec would come back as a ghost, just his luck," her lips upturned briefly into a sad smile before she looked back into the computer at his face, almost happy.</p><p>"Isabelle, no matter how awful your brothers luck, shadowhunters don't just become ghosts," Raphael objected.</p><p>"I would recognize him anywhere, you can copy appearance, maybe even memory, but mannerisms are the hardest, and the look in his eyes cannot be copied," she finally smiled. The hall rang in silence as her words settled into their minds. Stunned was an understatement to what they were feeling.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec felt the tears as they came, but instead of sad they were happy tears. He had been watching his siblings for a year, and finally he could tell after watching his siblings finally move on, that he could too. He had already sent the disk, and now he could finally be at peace. With a flash of golden light he vanished.</p><hr/><p>For a while, Alec thought he was dreaming, watching as his happiest memories replayed in his head, but eventually he realized that this might just be heaven.  He had to say he didn't expect it to be so disappointing or anticlimactic.</p><p>No matter how happy the memories were, he eventually got bored and attempted to escape. It seemed thought control worked well for everything except leaving heaven. After a while he started to feel along the walls of his dream world in pure frustration. Fortunately that yielded some results in the form of a door that opened into a long white hallway. Alec got the bad feeling he wasn't supposed to be out of his heaven, so he was entirely silent when walking through the halls, ducking behind walls and entering other heavens when an angel walked by. Eventually he found his way to a garden, barely making it past the gardener undetected. The garden while beautiful was like everything else in this place, too picture perfect. In the center of the garden was a great big lake filled with pure white water. Carefully exiting the garden, he entered a hall that looked like those castle throne rooms. Hearing footsteps he quickly ducked behind a pillar, evened his breathing and subtly peaked out after a few moments. Standing beside the throne were two angels, one with hair the color of starlight and eyes sky blue, the other's hair was so dark he absorbed the light, and his eyes were like the dark depths of the ocean.</p><p>"Raphael, how goes the plan, are the pieces in motion yet?" The Starlight haired Angel asked the other angel.</p><p>"By tomorrow night the Winchesters will have discovered Jessica Moore's death at the hands of Azazel and Sam Winchester will go down the path of hunting abominations like himself again, everything is set in motion Michael" Raphael spoke softly, voice filled with arrogance.</p><p>"And Dean Winchester, my vessel?" Michael questioned.</p><p>"His father's manipulations played right into our hands, as soon as the abomination dies, the righteous man will deal with a demon and bring him back, once he is sent to hell he will break eventually, as everyone does, and when he does, the first seal of Lucifer's cage will finally be open," Raphael smirked.</p><p>"The backup plans?" Michael questioned, voice much quieter, causing Alec to stumble slightly in his haste to hear. He held his breath as Michael and Raphael looked around in suspicion</p><p>"What was that?!" Michael barked out.</p><p>"Nothing brother probably just Joshua, the garden is beside us after all," Raphael excused, dismissively, "the Demon Ruby is in the perfect position to manipulate the abomination towards the death of Lilith and thus the breaking of the last seal and The start of the end," Raphael smiled, excitedly</p><p>"Father's plan will work perfectly, and soon we will defeat Lucifer and win the Earth, of course half the population will be gone, but the Meatbags can repopulate quickly," Michael mused, before dismissing Raphael with a wave of his hand. Moments later Michael himself left the hall, and Alec exhaled softly in relief. Grim determination filled his face at the discovery of Heavens plan. He snuck out of the hall and quickly rushed into the garden. As he walked passed the lake he saw an angel that must've been Joshua heading his way, and Alec in a panic, swam quietly into the lake dunking his head underwater. As soon as his entire body was covered in the white water he felt a floating sensation before he fell.</p><hr/><p>Isabelle cleared her throat in the auditorium, the entirety of the shadowhunters and Downworlders met in the huge stadium.</p><p>"Last week the Council had its 24th weekly meeting and before we could even began, a package had arrived from an unknown sender," she took a deep shuddering breath that echoed through the microphone, "the sender was revealed and verified by reliable sources to be the ghost of Alexander Gideon Lightwood," she announced.</p><p>The stunned silence deafening the stadium was louder than any words.</p><p>"The ghost of Alec sent us a video diary he recorded for the six months he was able to physically manifest, and ended when he supposedly moved on."</p><p>A loud roar deafened her as the stadium erupted into chaos for all of thirty seconds before Isabelle dropped her make harshly to get their attention.</p><p>"The first video has already been watched and evaluated, we believe it is the right of the Shadow World to know the last words of the man who made this all possible," she stated firmly, barely hiding the utter disdain she had for sharing her brother's last words with complete strangers. Alas she had been outvoted.</p><p>"We will now begin the second video labeled, 'to The Shadow World.'</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Alec Lightwoods face appeared in view of the camera wearing a sad smile, "this is month seven of my Video Diary, dedicated to my people," his smile brightened slightly, "so first off I want to say that what I've seen as a ghost, all the progress we've made, are some of the proudest, happiest moments of my life. So to the New York Institute, my family and friends, I give my wholehearted thanks for beginning the freedom for our people. To the 'downworlders,'' here he used quotes with his fingers, "who really shouldn't be called downworlders, I mean it's not like they're inferior, they have just as much rights to live and be free as shadowhunters," he rambled passionately causing most of the stadium to coo as he scrunched up his nose in disgust, "anyway, to the Downworlders, shadowhunters included, long live the Seelie Queen and her Realms," he performed a perfect bow as custom in the Seelie realms, before standing up and bearing his throat according to werewolf customs, "long live Luke Garroway and his pack and territories," next he dipped his head in vampire custom, hand on his heart, "long live Raphael Santiago and his Covens and lands," finally he smirked, "last but certainly not least," here he winked at the camera eyebrows wiggling flirtatiously.  Finally he stood arms at his side's before leaning down on one knee, head bowed in respect to warlocks tradition, "long live Magnus Bane, High Warlock and all his people!" He stayed kneeling for a few seconds longer before standing hands behind his back and head held high, "now that the formalities are out of the way, I would like to welcome every downworlder, shadowhunters including to our new horizon where the asshole Clave and the arrogant council will never reach. May you reach your greatest heights," he smiled proudly into the camera eyes looking sincerely at their very souls and for once not finding them lacking, abruptly he turned serious, "as a ghost I cannot formally apologize for all of my people, but as a big brother I apologize for my siblings reckless behavior, go easy on them they're new at this," he smirked as laughter and objections ran through the stadium, "I don't remember where I heard this from, but I remember this piece of wisdom," he smiled, "The greatest glory in living lies not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall," he smirked, "if this, me dying and watching you all try and try and give and give and win is failing then I can't wait to see what success tastes like," he smiles sadly, "while I won't be here to watch soar, I will be around when you finally reach the stars, and I eagerly anticipate the day I unite with my people, hopefully long, long into the future," he jokes, before grinning so bright that it stole most of the audiences breaths away.</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The video ended there and the audience roared in victory and celebration finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>